


The Way You Look Tonight

by bellesaysmeow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 11 days with no internet, Dancing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, This is cute, Unpacking, hudders - Freeform, i cant write, i wrote this at a camp, kitchen, late night, new apartment, not really - Freeform, pjs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellesaysmeow/pseuds/bellesaysmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Sherlock move into a new apartment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was at camping for 11 days with no internet. Also, my first one-shot and un-beta'd so call me out on anything I need to fix!

"There. That's the last box"  
"Sherlock, there are more over here."  
"Not if I can't see them. They don't exist."  
"Oh honey, you are such a child."  
James Moriarty wandered of to the table, opened a bottle of wine and turned on the radio. He took a sip straight from the bottle (someone hadn't unpacked the glasses yet). "This wine is magnificent! Please do thank Hudders for me."  
"Jim. That was one time." Sherlock pointed out, "Anyway, I was fully inebriated." He muttered to himself as his boyfriend danced over to him. "Just try it. I'm pretty sure one sip of 1972 South Australian Sauvignon Blanc won't kill you. You can't even successfully kill you."  
"And I'm happy for it. But if you insist..." Jim waited with anticipation for Sherlocks verdict. "You win. It's good. I'll thank Mrs Hudson next time I'm in Baker Street." The shorter of the two turned the radio up. "This our song, Frank Sinatra- The Way You Look Tonight." James pranced over to his other half and took his hand, "Would you like this dance?"  
"When wouldn't I?" Sherlock replied. He was helped to his feet, and they danced. They didn't care that it was Three AM, nor did they care that they were only in pyjamas and their kitchen had only a fridge, a microwave, a opened bottle of wine with a quarter missing and exactly three plates. They just danced. "I love you, Sherlock. I really do."  
"And I you, King James Moriarty." Sherlock replied with a smirk. The kiss that followed was filled with love and respect for the other. The song ended, and they broke apart but kept their hands intertwined. They were tied to each other, and this was the only way they could show it.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, my first one-shot and un-beta'd so please tell me if I screwed up.


End file.
